


The Summer of No Surprises

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: High School, Love, Summer, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: The third book in this series. This is all fake obviously. I only own Maggie and her family as well as Carmen. I really wanted to get these off my phone so I'm putting them all on here. I typed all these out almost a year ago...I think...so enjoy.
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	The Summer of No Surprises

Chapter guide Novella One

**1: The summer that never was**

Rhett is gone most of the summer so link and Maggie hang out every day.

**2: hey link, got your message**

Link calls Maggie and they meet up. Rhett catches them walking together once he gets back from vacation and immediately thinks they are dating.

**3: Rhett's gone**

Rhett avoids both Link and Maggie until he goes to the movies and applies for a job.

**4: walk with me**

After work one day, Maggie asks Rhett to go on a walk. They talk and share a pretzel.

**5: summer sucks**

Maggie's dad is constantly gone over the summer which is nice but her mom seems very cold towards her for some reason and is always out of the house.

**6: surprise**

After a few sad days, Link drags Maggie out of her house for a surprise.

**7: The Family Elliott**

Maggie's dad and mom continue to argue when he gets back to town. Maggie runs away to links house and Rhett is there.

**8: Bikes are the ride for me**

To get her mind off of her parents, the boys take Maggie out to ride bikes and to chill.

**9: Feelings**

Maggie faces her feelings when Rhett tells her he's seeing someone.


End file.
